The Stages Of Possibly Love
by blizzie no.1 fan
Summary: what do you think would happen if there was a new meber of the team shes gorgeous and single and all reids read all about the instant connection beetween morgan and reid
1. Chapter 1

**The stages of possibly love**

Chapter 1: Family Reunion

Middle of the night and the BA U team are back after a week holiday wishing that the holidays wouldn't end.

Derek Morgan (Morgan), Spencer Reid (Reid), David Rossi (Rossi), Aaron Hotchner (Hotch), Emily Prentiss (Prentiss), Jennifer Jareau (JJ) and Penelope Garcia (Garcia)...

"Welcome back y'all" says a complete stranger she is already sitting at the table in the conference room Morgan's mouth dropped he was completely stunned.

"How did you get here so fast" enquired Hotch

"I live less than 10 minutes away plus I was already awake when you called I'm kind of nocturnal I'll be probably sleeping on the jet when the sun comes out yet I don't need any amount of a night's sleep" said the stranger approaching Morgan cautiously and quietly like she was unsure how he would act.

"Long time no see big d" she said slowly taking half of a golden locket from under her t-shirt with the words "_for remembrance"_ written on the exterior and a picture of 7 year old Derek in the interior she hugged him silently and for a long time that was all that could be heard from the conference room as they were the only ones in the headquarters except from accounting 2 floors down, Morgan stared straight ahead still stunned to deaf.

"Sorry to break up this family reunion but we must keep going" chimed in Rossi breaking up the silence.

"Err... yeah we should get going"

"JJ lead on please" said hotch

"Err... Yeah ... Yeah of course err... well... where dealing with a double homicide always the same type of killing strangulation and 2 shoots to the head and abdomen these victims are all part of large families first victim Nathaniel McGonald eldest of seven son of Martha and Davey McGonald second victim Brian Night 8th out of ten parents Donna and Brian Night senior both deceased in a house fire in 1999 3rd victim..."

"Go on JJ"

"Well there are so far only 3 victims but if we don't act fast it will mostly escalate into a random attack so far the UnSub is targeting a particular type white males in their late 20's to early 30'swith big families"JJ

"But the 3rd victim JJ..."

"Thomas Hankel cousin of Tobias Hankel lawyer fourth out of 9 was adopted as a child at the age of 10"

"This seems to me that the UnSub is killing the well running well educated men a lawyer, a business man a doctor" Prentiss

"He's killing does he thinks are a more superior to him he's trying to say look at me your not so tough now are you tough guy" Rossi

"This seems to me like a possessive killing to me he seems 2 be taking things from the dead body but they are not found at the other crime scenes maybe it is that he's killing them because he wants what they own or simply taking them as a trophy plus the number of family members are rising 7 8 and then 9" said Reid looking distant

"you got a point there Reid it might be more of a hate crime Mo get Garcia to check for any criminal records for any of these victims just because they were high running people doesn't mean there squeaky clean " hotch looks at his " and hurry please the jet leaves with or without us in 10 and our luggage is already loaded we haven't got time to waste, oh and I'd like you all to meet a new member to our team all the way from the BAU team in London, Cardiff SSA Angel Morgan"

As they all walk to the jet Hotch and Rossi leading the mysterious angel seemed to be struggling with her bags as Morgan, Prentiss and JJ were having a furious discussion as Reid decided to move away from the group and approach the mysterious angel "what a weird name" he thought to himself.

"Need any help with that?" he asked

"Yeah I never thought that I'd need so many clothes for a few days in Tennessee" Angel

"You would be surprised"

"Thank you Reid or is it Mr. handsome and smart"

"My pleasure agent Morgan"

"Oh you can call me angel when where're not on the field"

"Well I was wandering angel... as most of the team is wondering how are you actually related to Derek Morgan"

"I'm ... I try not say this on a daily basis ... the more I forget the more I can move on but it just makes the pain worse ... what I'm trying to say... I... I was taken away when I was just 4 years old we did almost everything together me and Derek he was the best big brother I could of asked for until my father died and mum couldn't cope with all 4 of us I was the hardest to handle I guess they just sent me away all of them I guess they thought I wouldn't remember them... they didn't count on my photographic memory ... they didn't call or visit me... they forgot about me for 20 years and before that I thought the world of them I thought they were the best how wrong was I?" she chuckles under her breath then walks ahead.

Reid puts the bag in the cargo for her then steps in the jet still with the puzzled look on his face wondering why Morgan had never told anyone that he had another sister. Was he ashamed that he had not contacted her since they had been separated all does years ago? Poor beautiful angel trapped in the pain of neglection would she ever be able to get over the pain of losing her family only to find them again 20 years later? All these questions stuck with Reid all the way to Tennessee.


	2. Chapter 2

**The stages of possibly love**

Chapter2: the big brother

It was after this case and many cases that Reid and Morgan (the female agent Morgan that is) got to know each other better and formed a tight relationship in which they could trust each other with secrets to the extent that Reid told Morgan about his previous addiction to dilaudid and the time when Tobias Hankel the victims cousin had captured and drugged him with that same drug but he swore to her that he was clean in return Angel told him about her previous foster home before she had turned 18 and finally realised that she was free and ran away from her home 7 months pregnant, With her foster fathers child she had given birth to the child and given it up for adoption.

"I was only 18 I knew that even though I had graduated from high school with enough GCSE's to be a doctor that there was no way I could go back to living the care free life I used to live" she smiled at him "I wouldn't say I have forgotten but it's with you that I can forget my past life and live in the present happiness that always seems to follow you into the room"

Reid didn't know what to say he looked into her baby brown eyes and saw her beautiful golden braids and was feeling that connection you only feel once in a life time when Morgan (her big brother) walked in.

"Wow use guy really are fast, do you actually get any sleep you two"

Angel sighed "No rest for the wicked"

With time Morgan had come to accept the fact that his sister had come back that she had tracked him down in order to escape. But what he couldn't understand was why, why would Angel want to escape the life that he and his family had given her? They had given her the best possible life, a lawyer for a father and a care worker for a mother and all the things they couldn't have possibly afforded. Also why she seemed to be spending so much time with Reid all of a sudden. Why was this?

_After this case..._

"Well that was one heck of a trip I've never done a family case before this one might just stick with me all night again" Angel said to Reid

"You get used to seeing the dead bodies it helps to know that they will be able to rest in peace knowing that the criminal that did it to them is behind bars for good" Reid replied "I...I was just wandering what you said today at breakfast did you mean it"

"I meant it Reid ever since I met you it's been like a walk of sunshine, even my bills have gone down... well we've been busy all day on this case we haven't eaten"

"Yeah it happens sometimes, sometimes we steal a minute to get a take away or eat on the jet or sometimes we don't eat at all it's the life of an FBI agent you'll get used to it give it time"

"I was wandering if me and you should go get a bite to eat and fill our grumbling bellies"

"Yeah ok why not? sure"

_The date..._

"I can't breathe I'm so full" Angel exaggerated

"Should I perform CPR just in case?"

"I wouldn't mind that you know"

It was five minutes later that Morgan drove past in his flash red Ferrari and saw them the sight made his skin crawl like it would make any big brothers seeing his little sister kiss your best friend he went crazy got out of his car without a seconds thought and lunged full speed at Reid. And all this time all he could think of is why... why would Reid betray him like this after all these years? After all he had done for him?


	3. Chapter 3

**The stages of possibly love**

Chapter 3: proclaiming

That had happened over 3 months ago yet Angel and Reid had not talked since then unless set on a case together but Angel tried her best to work from the office it worked most times but Hotch realised before they did that it was love not anything ordinary but something that was unstoppable the same feeling he had felt for his ex-wife the day he proposed to her.

Angel was sitting in the conference room Garcia to her left and Morgan to her right like it had been for three month since the incident.

"Tell him how you feel don't just stand there and watch him walk in and out of your life it wont go away if you know you never tried" whispered Garcia after the meeting

"Maybe... but Morgan"

"I'll sort Morgan out"

"No you won't I know my brother well he is one of the hardest people to "sort out""

"Hey here's Reid here your big chance well... what you waiting for go" sid garcia giving her a little push

"Hey Reid err... I just wanted to say... I... I just wanted you to know that ... what me and you had it wasn't any ordinary relationship... I just never had the chance in life to love a man the way I love you and I know the rule no fraternising with fellow FBI agents but I can't help it.... I'm prepared to lose my job over you coz without you my job doesn't mean anything I hope you can forgive me because for a long time my life hasn't meant anything and im only now realizing now it wont mean anything if it doesn't have you in it sorry about the eye and the arm and for..."

"none of that matter anymore we can just start over again"

Garcia and Prentiss

"Finally I thought they'd never admit it how long have they been hiding it" says prentiss comming to stand beside garcia

"Bout 3 month and a bit"

"Well Morgan isn't going to be happy about this whole triangle popping up"

"This has nothing to do with Morgan he has no right to stand in the way of true I mean who is he trying to protect I mean angel lasted 20 years without his family's help and went through a hell lot worse than a broken heart and came out ok trust me this is all about him here he is again trying to prove he's tougher then the boy genius again he's being selfish in so many way I'll sort him out you just wait and see"

"But you think It's true love"

"Can you get love truer then this?"

Just then as Morgan strolled in to see his best friend kissing his little sister yet again after he had warned Reid about the consequences of dating Angel Morgan he simple grabbed Reid by the collar and forced him up against the wall.

"Did I not tell you about messing with my sister what part of leave her alone don't you understand boy genius"

"The bit how you can abandon a person for 20 years find her again only to treat her like a piece of rubbish Derek you're not protecting her your just making a fool of yourself she loves me and I love her I'm sorry but we've made up our minds from on now you're going to need something harder then I'm her big brother to brake us she's my soul mate and my life"

Morgan threw Reid to the floor and was about to throw a punch directly at him when Rossi and Hotch burst in.

"Morgan!" shouted rossi as he griped him with all his strength one of his hand and when he could he over powered him and tied his hand behind his back and flung him to the side while hotch helped Reid up

Morgan looked up at Angel hoping that she would give another sighn of approval she just looked at him and walked away that's all she need to see that they had proclaimed their love to each other and there was all he needed to see her brother realizing that she was no longer his little angel.

it wa time he faced the truth after 20 years of fending for herself Angel didn't need morgan anymore.

But could she stand re-living her past and the doom he and his family had sent her to....?

authors note:

sorry for the delay and the shortness in this chapter its because i went on holiday and ive been having a bit writers block


	4. Chapter 4

**The stages of possibly love**

Chapter 4: the truth finally comes out

It was Sunday and it was time for Angel to be brave I mean what did she have to loose from the truth coming out it wasn't as if he could dishonour her I mean why would they do that after all these years of neglection and pain? They owed it to her to forgive her for what she had done.

"Forgive you for what?"Asked Reid when Angel had voiced her worry about going to visit her long lost _"family"_ in Chicago.

She couldn't even remember her sister Sarah's face no more she had only been a matter of months old when she was taken away.

"For doing what I did running away I should have stayed for giving him up my mother's only grandchild"

"Oh Angel... your not to blame for what happened to you and between having an abortion and giving him up for adoption you did the right thing think what would any other 18 year old high school graduate do? Go straight to the clinic to get rid of it but not you, you have a heart of an angel"

"You flatter me but look at what i went through when I was given up I just sent ma baby boy to his doom"

"not all foster families are like that you know that and even so you did the right thing for both of you at the time you was living in the street and you'd still be there if it wasn't for Rossi and his FBI team hadn't tracked you down... go there and tell them tell them how your life really was they have the right to know"

_In Chicago..._

It smelt like it had before, 2 decades ago, she thought to herself as she stepped up to the front door of her old family home behind Derek whom she had been forced to travel with despite the fact she was still angry with him for trying to beat Reid up at 2 separate occasions first time succeeding.

He knocked twice and 5 Milliseconds later the door was swung open and her now ancient mother leaned out of the door frame

"Hey mum" she tried to say but it came out as a whisper in-between hugs and tears both hers and her mothers

"Oh come in please don't be afraid I never thought I was going to see you again and I'm sorry... so sorry"

"It doesn't matter anymore you did what you thought was best for me and the family"

She had similar bear hugs from her sisters.

"Come on tell us about your life coz you've obviously done well for yourself"

"I'd rather not talk about it... its difficult"

"Tell us even the bad bits the criminal records we won't judge you" said Sarah

Long pause....

"Starting from the day I was taken to the Mannford household from the day I stepped foot in there I knew that it wasn't going to be easy"

It was quiet for the following half hour as she told them her story re-living the pain so they could know what went through in the Mannford's estate.

Oh look at the time this must be my queue to leave she said pretending to see the time to be honest she couldn't stand to be in there no longer.

"Hey Angel" Morgan shouted down the corridor but she walked on "I'm sorry" he said but still she continued to walk pretending not to have heard him she continued to walk all the way to her hotel where she immediately called Reid and cried her eyes out to him and as always he was there for her soothing her with his slow melodic voice.


	5. Chapter 5

**The stages of possibly love**

_Chapter 5: still running or waiting?_

Twice in angels life she had to make the decision if she was still running or waiting? When she had left the Mannford's house she kept running she lived in the streets until she gave birth to her baby boy she called him Marques (pronounced Marcus) this was only 6 years ago when Rossi was a FBI agent for the Michigan state county. That night while Angel gave birth to Marques several civilians living in that area had heard her cries, 1 had been too far away to come to her rescue the second didn't want to get involved and the third succeed in helping her give birth and through the adoption process that third person had been David Rossi. So since that night it had been lodged in Angel's mind that she owed Rossi so when he asked her to come work with him she had to say yes.

_Flashback: March 18__th__ 2003_

It had been so long since she had been in a proper building with real people she thought that she had been going mad building puppets and talking to them about baby names and cots and how after she gave birth she'd find a job somehow and go back to school.

She thought she was seeing angels.

"It's going to be ok your fine just stay with me just keep your eyes open common look at me" says younger looking Rossi anxiously

_In the hospital: March 21__st__ 2003_

"There you are puppet your back... hey doc she's back" called Rossi

The doctor came to check her readings

"Please don't call me that... that's what he used to call me"

"Who's he?"

"The devil himself the one that did this to me"

"You mean the father of your baby"

"He's no father he's a beast... the one they call Charles Mannford"

"Do you mean to say he .... Raped you...thee Charles Mannford but he's one of the most top high flying lawyers in Michigan"

"Yeah funny hey works for the law but has been braking that law for now I say 14 years"

"You've lost a lot of blood but that has been restored your free to go tomorrow if you please" says doc

"Yes can't wait get my baby and go"

She looks around and can't find her baby

"Where is he where's Marques?"

"I'm sorry Miss Morgan he's been taken away to social services"

"But... But you can't he's mine... you can't... he's all I got in this world worth living"

"I'm sorry again you can make a plea to keep him in front of court of course"

_Flashback fades_

"I just wanted to give you my resignation now before I started getting cold feet" Angel

"Angel I know you've been through a lot lately but take some time of you don't need to do this you have made a great improvement to this team I can say this team needs you, you bring cheer i mean I've never seen Reid so happy since the whole Tobias Hankel... do you want me to beg we need happy we need our chef please" begged Hotch

"I don't know I just can't handle things no more I want to get away coming here was a bad idea"

"Then what about Reid you're in love you said it yourself and trust me when I say this I speak from experience it won't go away if you run away from it there's certain feelings we have to block out to do our jobs properly but this one you can't not now not ever"

Long pause

"Anyway I'm not the person you need to talk to its Rossi who hired you he has to see to you departure if it is going to be so"

Angel sighed and went to tell Rossi the sad news but she got the same answer as before.

"Remember what I asked you those 6 years ago?"

"After I refused to come out of the flat... you asked me if i was still running or waiting?"

Rossi nodded

"And you remember what you asked me?"

"Waiting for what?"

"I said are you running from him or waiting to be helped? And now I'm going to ask it again, but just a tiny bit differently are you still running from your past or waiting for someone to come and help you get through it?"

"I don't know"

"you answered like you did 6 years ago and I'll answer like I did 6 years ago I'll hold this up for a bit you talk to everyone else look around you just think about it... talk to Reid"

"Ok ok"

_later on..._

"What!" said Reid shocked "you can't leave your apart of the family now"

"I know but I just can't i need to go somewhere where there's no reminders" she said briefly looking at Morgan

"Well fair enough but do me a favour at least stay till your birthday I'm working on a birthday present it wouldn't be worth it if you missed it"

"Ok anything for you"


	6. Chapter 6

**The stages of possibly love**

Chapter 6: a birthday and shock

July 3rd at long last she thought to herself her birthday she had promised Reid she'd stay until then but could she leave for good? Could she leave behind her one true love? The only man she could say I love you and say it because she meant it not because she had to.

She got of the jet at her normal speed last as usual still seeing the dreadful images that the case had brang

"No no don't wait up for me I'll be fine" she shouted as the team walked a head of her

Hotch walked up to her from behind her

Here take these to floor 4 accounting and process this paper work quick we've got to go fit all our presents in the conference room.

You wouldn't believe it took 3 hours for to finish all the paper work she arrived to banners and confetti and a big chocolate cake with purple roses around the sides.

Reid she thought to herself she knew her inside and out but what was she expecting of course he would remember her favourite flower an her favourite colour

"Where is Reid?"

"He said to tell you He's gone to get your present"

_Afterwards..._

It was 6:30pm when Reid arrived in his arms a sleeping boy about 6 years of age.

Angel couldn't speak she knew from the moment she set eyes on that little boy that he was hers she couldn't believe it

"How?"

"The day you told me all about him I started looking, I asked the social worker if there was any way you could get him back. she said no because you had signed the papers for good so I decided if you couldn't take care of him I could I'm almost 30 now I need to start settling down an I've made arrangements with Strauss so I'm home most days and if I'm not my cousin Dina needs a place to stay and works part time as a nurse at the local hospital she'll drop him of at school and if neither of us are home there's my dad he owes me and then for an extra precaution Garcia or Will"

"But what if we don't work out"

"You'll still get to see him and I'll have a reason to want to go home after work"

"I can't believe you would do that for me you brang my baby back to me thank you so much" angel sobbed as Reid laid the boy down on the couch "I love you so much"

"So will you'll stay?"

"Of course there's no reason for me to go now"


	7. Chapter 7

**The stages of possibly love**

Chapter 7: one heck of a surprise

Well as their little family began to blossom Marques found the half of a locket that fitted perfect into his locket that was also broken in half but in his one the exterior part of it was not engraved but he did have a picture of a young teenager a girl of about 18 which he assumed and was right to think that that was his mother.

"Aunty angel is this you" Marques asked Angel on one of when he had built up the courage showing the his piece of the broken locket to her.

"I didn't think you'd keep it" and she nodded in a long time she did not cry.

_Later on..._

"Marques knows who I am" says Angel looking a bit drowsy and weak on her knees

"Are you ok are you sure you should be in work today"

"Yeah I'm fine I'll be fine I just need to sit down"

"Well if you need anything just bell "

"Yeah sure sure I'll be in Garcia's office if you need me "

_Garcia's office...._

"You ok" asked Garcia in a worried "tone you don't look so well"

"I'm fine I'm feeling a bit wheezy, nauseous and I keep throwing up"

"Have you gone to see the doctor"

"No but i got an appointment for later"

"You know what it could be possibly..."

"No.... it's not ... remember on what basis I was pregnant before"

"You'll have Reid this time and everyone at the BAU "

Angel grunted it didn't matter to her she'd always be alone there was no one to share her pain with no one who truly understood but she would not deny that she had a lot of people that cared for her at Quantico and in Chicago but how would they react when they found out she was pregnant again? they had been very supportive when it came to Marques but how would they act to another addition t the family?

"and anyways we used contraception both of us did"

"Ok ok don't bite my head of just stating what it looks like"

_The team comes back..._

"Creepy" said Morgan

"We've had worst"

"True true"

"Hey guys" Garcia greets them enthusiastically "Reid I need t talk to you in private its urgent"

"Er.. ok sure i'll be down after this is Angel still there"

"no she was feeling a bit queasy she went home early"

Garcia led Reid practically skipping to her office "well Reid you better sit down this might be a bit fof a shock"

"Ok" he sat down slowly in case the blow came early

"are you seated comfortably"

"Yes"

"Are you sure"

"Yes"

"Completely sure"

"Garcia just get on with it"

"Angel's pregnant"

Long pause...

"Well that was one heck of a surprise are you sure?"

"She's nauseous she keeps throwing up and her monthly visits are overdue you're a doctor tell me what that could mean"

"What Morgan going to say he's only just got to terms with us and started talking to me again?"

"Morgan isn't going to find out yet until you two sort it out I mean properly"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean she's in denial and i don't blame her not wanting t be a mother again it couldn't of been easy you know giving birth in an alleyway next to dumpsters she was lucky Rossi was there for her but maybe she's scared that there won't be a Rossi this time"

Reid brushes a strand of hair from his face. "I'll be there"

"I know that but she doesn't and she needs to know that before she does something she might regret for the rest of her life"


	8. Chapter 8

**The stages of possibly love**

Chapter 8: denial

She was in denial she couldn't pretend that she wasn't but how else was she supposed to act as if she loved the idea if being pregnant again going through the pain again and to be honest she thought she had honestly ruined his life. She knew the truth now and she booked herself an appointment at the clinic.

And to make it worst all this it just made her sad all of this Reid had been told by Garcia and seemed up for it simply ready and happy to be a father but of course Morgan didn't know she could just see how he'd react to this.

Fine Reid was ready to be a father he was already thinking names but she was not ready to be a mother again it wasn't a matter of only wanting Marques it was the fact that she hadn't truly gotten over the fact of her past yet she could still remember clearly how Marques' father had raped her the first time when she was only 4 and then again when she was 17 getting her pregnant.

She was in Denial and she was ready to get rid of it and leave for good.

_Later on that day..._

"Hey have you seen Angel today any of you I'm starting to get worried I saw her this morning at breakfast but when she didn't get on the jet and didn't call to say why... I mean she's been feeling a bit ill"

"Er... Yeah I just saw her now when I was coming in she told me to give you this" said Morgan passing him a note in it was written:

Dear Reid

My dear Reid I'm so sorry for what I'm about to do I know that you would of loved and cared for this child and Marques willingly but I'm not ready to be a mum again and maybe you're not ready to be a dad just think about it, it wasn't destiny that we met it was pure luck you can keep Marques tell him I love him for me and I hope you know I love you I'm so sorry

Forever yours, xxx

Angel

The moment Reid read this he dropped the note and ran as fast as he could to the car park and was in his car when Morgan got in. Reid looked at him with a queer expression.

"If it's got to do with my sister I want to know where we of too"

"The clinic"

"Why"

"It's not really me who should be telling you"

"Just tell me man you know how Angel is she won't tell me anything"

Long pause...

"Angels pregnant"

"I should have guessed who else knows?"

"Just Garcia"

"Ok so where rushing to the clinic why?"

"She's going to get rid of it"

"In that case dude why you driving so slow faster"

10 minutes they reach the clinic just in time... Reid bursts in

"Angel!! Angel!!"

Angel comes out of the toilet

"Reid I'm right here"

"OH please tell me you haven't gone through it yet"

"No not yet you're just in time"

"Babes you don't need to go through this I'll take care of the baby I'll do everything tell her Morgan"

Angel started to cry as they walked out of the clinic together with Reid behind she couldn't bare to look at him she had almost ruined his life again.

The incident soon came to pass and was forgotten as Reid asked her to marry him of course she didn't need to think twice but the real fuss came when it was time for Angel to meet his parents and him hers.


	9. Chapter 9

**The stages of possibly love**

Chapter 9: mind the bump

So the day came she stood on her front door step waiting for Reid to come pick her up so that she could go and meet his parents although she wasn't quite sure if it was a possibility that she would meet his father she knew how much he despised him after all these years of not seeing.

She heaved herself reluctantly as Reid's car pulled up in the driveway she hated it she could hardly see her feet now she was about 28 weeks in she had lost count all she knew was she was due soon and Reid had not withdrawn his interest in the babies.

"You're looking nice"

"Well I have to don't I I'm trying to make a good impression hope she likes me"

"She'll have to your carrying her grandchild"

_2:00 pm..._

"Ok breathe angel you have lungs"

"Hey ma"

"Spencer what brings you here on such short notice? Shouldn't you be spending time with your mistress?"

"Well ma I brang her with me"

"Ooh where is she then?"

"Well..." said Diana Reid looking at angel "not what I expected I thought she'd be slimmer"

"Ma!"

"I'm angel" said angel shaking her soon-to-be-mother-in-law's hand "you didn't tell her Spence"

"Tell me what?"

There was a long breathe of silence in the hall as if everyone had stopped to hear what Reid had to say

Reid took a deep breath "I've asked her to marry me ma she's pregnant"

_Long pause..._

Diana stood up "well then welcome to the family what I'm I having then a granddaughter or a grandson"

"Two grandson's" Angel replied

They sat down at last and talked for hours never had angel felt so welcome and happy the only thing to spoil her mood was the contractions coming painfully closer and closer together she couldn't help but wince then suddenly the chair she had been sitting on was wet.

"Oh god"

"What's wrong pet?"

Usually she would protest when he called her this but right now all she could think and say is it can't be now why now? But it's too early and before she knew it she was lying in the maternity ward on either side of her 2 new sons.

Soon after Dina Reid's cousin looking after Marques poked her head around the door

"I got a visit here to see you Angel "

Marques ran in to hug his mum

"Meet your new brothers Marques" Marques looked around awed by his new baby brothers

"Right we need to start thinking names"

"How about Gideon I know how much he meant to you even though I never met him"

"What bout uncle bill he's your dad did mean a lot to you before he left"

"Ok" Reid thought hard "Gideon William Reid"

"Nice ok 1 down 1 to go my turn David Charles Reid... Charles was my father's name"

"Knock knock" said Prentiss walking in closely followed by Rossi

"Aunty Ems!" shouted Marques as he ran to give Prentiss a bear hug

"Hey Ems I'd like you to meet your new godson to my right Gideon"

"And to my left David you grandson Dave guess who he's named after"

"I can't possibly imagine" Rossi joked

Just then hotch walked in.

"So I don't get a new grandson then" said hotch

"You're a very greedy man hotch you're already godfather to Marques... er... may I ask how did he get to be sitting on your shoulders"

Hotch shrugged "I have no idea myself"

Angel grinned merrily although she had been through pain it had been worth it she had the man she loved by her side she had her son back and two new beautiful princes and all those loved ones around her heart could not be more filled with happiness dhe thought finally she had something to look forward to her wedding day.


	10. Chapter 10

sorry for not writing on the stages of possibly love i had to get a new computer so i will have to transfer the rest of the story via usb key when i find mine but i'll make sure it is done as soon as possible... in the meanwhile heres another story for you well the beginning of one.... well its not really a story just what was going through the charachters heads from the other story

**Spencer Reid**

spencer reid sat at his desk not knowing what to do with himself ok he had found love in the most unexpected place with the most unexpected person he'd never ever thought that he'd fall in love with morgan's sister and even worse get her pregnant he didnt even think he had a chance of geting her in his apartment god what was he gonna do he had been so carefull but all that didnt matter now because wether he liked it or not he was going to be a father he couldn't back out now he'd be... acting ... acting like his father to scared of responsibility he had no choice but to take care of his son or daughter which ever one came along and on that night will flicking through the imginations of the latest childrens authors he decided he would be ther for his kid and he'd make angel his wife no matter wife he made sure that he'd do good in the sight of his child

reid clambered back to his apartment wine filled but not drunk the night he preposed to angel his now fiance had he made the right decision not only for his sons but his fiance and himself what if he didnt work out he knew about the statistics about children who grew up in a single parent home what if it didnt work out between him and angel i guess he'd just have to wait and see....


	11. Chapter 11

**Derek Morgan**

morgan droped onto the couch letting gravity take its hold in a sigh of relief he had been through one heck of a day saved his sister from what could of been the biggest mistake of her life a he couldn't believe it he had forgotten about her for almost 6 years and now she was back in his life and living hers recklessly she had fallen in love with the right guy she could give her that but his.... his ok what precicely was reid to him a good freind , a best freind or just someone he worked with and now reid whatever he was to him was having a child with his sister and he couldn't wouldn't say that he hated this idea he wouldnt say he wasn't happy for them because that would be a lie after all that happened to angel she deserved the little piece of happiness reid could offer her a kind of consellation for what happened to her when she was with them... he couldn't even bare to think of his name ... he had heard of the case but he had never for one second thought of her it couldn't have been it wasn't the fact he was going to have another nephew or niece but this man so young and fragile who he had envied for his brain and knowledge for so long was going to part of his family and if they got serious his brother-in-law could he handle having him as a part of his family? and what had happened to the days when he used to take the mick out of him for not being able to get a girlfreind? it was as if it was reids personal revenge showing him not only that he could get a girlfreind but he could get his sister and get her pregnant to.


	12. Chapter 12

**Angel Morgan**

aaah why cant i just jump of my cliff save alot of people a lot of misery

but my kids the living creatures growing inside me and my dear son marques

could i do that to reid to marques?...

to my unborn children...

i could atleast give them the chance to grow up have chance in life

and if i was to go away what would that do to reid i know what hes been through allready

could i put him through almost the same thing again

and what about morgan i know how he feels about all this i lost him my brother and my bestfreind once can i do it again

i cant look after kids i cant even look after myself

but i love reid and i love morgan and maybe that will be anough to make them see eye to eye for once

or will it...?


	13. Chapter 13

sorry this took so long but i finaly got the rest of my story out of my ruined laptop so here is the last chapters enjoy! oh and there will be a sequel out very soon

* * *

Chapter 10: church bells

Reid's hands shook as he did the pinned the purple rose to his suit this was the day he had been waiting for the day of all days his wedding day he wondered if angel was feeling this way at that very moment meanwhile.

"Calm down angel he's going to be waiting for you remember" said Sarah her youngest sister now dressed in purple as all the bridesmaids she and Reid would be the only ones wearing white

Angel was dressed in white for the first time in her life she was shocked to see that she looked good she smiled this was truly going to be the best day of her life she could hear the church bells ringing sounding the groom had arrived it was time to go she took a deep breath and put her Vail on.

What if she gets cold feet Reid began to wonder just then the music started and he looked back to see an angel the most beautiful one at that he thought her white dress was studded with small white roses only a centimetre of fabric was clear of roses and her elegant finger tips held a bunch of purple roses.

"You look stunning"

"Thanks and your looking to stunning for words" she whispered back

"Now we shall proceed please be seated" the vicar began

Every one sat down

"We are gathered here today to witness the holy matrimony of these two fine couples. If anyone here has any reason why these two should not be joined in holy matrimony speak now or forever hold your tongue" the vicar waited for two minuets no one stood

"Then we shall begin, do you Angel Xena Morgan take Spencer Reid to be you lawfully wedded husband"

"I do"

"And do you Spencer Reid take Angel Xena Morgan to be your lawfully wedded wife"

"I do"

"Then repeat after me"

Angel repeated her vows

"I give you this ring as a sign of our unison in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer until death do us apart"

Reid repeated these vows and the vicar raised his hands in praise

"I now pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride"

Garcia's cheers filled the church as they strolled down the aisle and rice and flower petals were thrown on top of them. Angel froze and couldn't help but let out squeak of delight it seemed that they'd be ridding to their reception in style a white limo awaited them.

"Come on guys" said Garcia coming up behind them Reid seemed as stunned as her

Hotch, Rossi, Prentiss (holding Gideon), Garcia (holding David), JJ, Will, Morgan and his family, Reid and his mum and angel all got into the 18 seat limo when there was a surprise visitor.

"Room for one more" asked William Reid

"Yes just one" replied Angel

"Dad?! W...WH...What are you doing here?"

"You didn't think I'd miss my son's wedding did you?"

"But how did you know?"

"Your fiancé..."

"Wife"

"Wife contacted me"

The limo zoomed away everyone chuckling and cheering happily with slight hisses from Reid to angel as much as he loved her she always seemed to be noseying into his business.

_They arrive at the reception..._

The reception went on till the sun went down and then it was time for the toasts it was Morgan's time to do a toast.

"Well I don't know what to say I have been tuned in for so long I don't know why but I guess it was a moral malfunction but I've been tuned in for a long time to hate this relationship between my best friend and my sister but know I know that no man can make my sister happy like Spencer can and I willingly accept because I know this is what they've been waiting for... welcome to the family Spencer"

Reid and Morgan embraced in a tight bear hug while Angel noticed something weird, Garcia had disappeared she saw her go off with some guy she didn't know but that was it she would have mentioned it but she assumed that it was none of her business.


	14. Epilogue

sorry its so short

* * *

Epilogue

The wedding night was bliss and so was the honeymoon which turned out to be more of a family vacation then a honeymoon, never the less it was amazing wandering around Paris and the grate palace of Versailles it was a pity they had to part from their tour guide after Reid commented that his facts and statistics were wrong. But now they were back to Virginia she was living at home being a typical housewife caring for her three kids in their 4 bedroom house while Reid brang the money in. she hated the silence of it all and the long hours and sometimes days that Reid wasn't home but she knew how that life was after all she had once lived it and loved it despite the constant dangers.

When Reid eventually came home he was a wonderful father to both his sons and Marques. There were also frequent visits from and to Grandma Diana and Grandpa Bill. Angels family (except from Morgan and Sarah that is) never got over their prejudices and never gave up on telling her what a mistake it had been to marry an American dating back to the slave trade and it haunted her at times to realise that she had been fooled to believe that they would actually be ok with her marriage to Reid and they had come to her wedding just so that they didn't look bad.

For the first time in her life she could say she was living in the future were her life was bright and looking forward to what was going to come of her in the future and her children she also often wondered whether the twins had inherited Reid's brains or hers or both if both as she so frequently commented it was possible that she had given birth to twin genius'.

When she thought she had finally passed the fears of her past coming back to haunt her yet another great tragedy happened to the BAU team. And now her past was coming back to haunt her again and she couldn't help but feel pure and utter fear as she drove to Colonel Gray High School to pick up the newest member of the BAU team.


End file.
